


An Omen

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BTW, Mentions of Death, apologies ;;, banshee moira, but i think most of it is correct, i wrote this in a day, mercy's also implied to be a witch, the fic isn't completely accurate with banshee lore, there will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: What if I'm the only one that can see her?





	An Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm also posting another Banshee Moira fic soon :)

I was confused when I first saw her.

The first encounter happened at a family dinner, many years ago. Though my eyes were young, there was no doubt that what I saw was real. In the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of someone standing behind one of my family members. My gaze darted to the figure, feeling a sudden wave of fear when I realized that they weren’t there before. I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes, but the lady remained in the same spot.

No one seemed to acknowledge her presence, continuing on with their conversations without a care in the world. There was no telling of what she was looking at, since her eyes were as white as they were dead. As if on command, the howling wind started to shake the windows and she lifted her scarred right hand, the long nail of her index finger pointing to the one she stood behind. A frown stretched across her features and she began to hum a sad song, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

What happened after that felt like a dream, the memory of what I saw imprinted in my mind. My family received a call the next morning. Apparently, the person she pointed to died in their sleep. The loss was something I didn’t understand, but was something I had to learn to cope with. I hoped that this was the last time saw her, but she never really went away after that.

Every now and then, she would appear at our family get-togethers and put on the same act. Just like last time, the person would die the next day. I never told anyone about her, knowing that they probably wouldn't believe me. As the years passed and I was old enough to be considered an adult, I had to move away from my hometown to pursue my dreams in Overwatch. Though, there were still times where I visited my family. But unlike before, the lady never appeared again. Since then, I've been telling myself that my younger self was just seeing things.

~ 

To get this off my chest, I decided to tell one of my closest friends. At first, I was expecting her to laugh at me; Instead, she took me seriously and offered her advice.

"Sounds like your family is being haunted by a banshee," Angela held her chin in thought, "But I read somewhere that only the person that's about to die can see them." Seeing my worried expression, she pat my shoulder to assure me. 

"But I don't think that applies to you, since she did point to someone else." After a moment of silence, she explained another possibility. "Or maybe she wanted you to see her, only to give you a warning about the upcoming incident."

My eyebrows creased, "So, it's not a bad thing that I can see her?"

She nodded her head with a smile, "Of course it's not! Banshees only warn people of death, not bring it."

Despite her assurance, I still felt guilty. I could have said something to my family, whether it was real or not.

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem, (Y/n). And if you see her again, let me know."

~

I woke up later that night by the sound of someone humming. Tiredly, I left my bed and trailed the source of the noise to the only window in my room. The humming didn't stop, only getting louder with each step I took towards the half-open window. After a few seconds of hearing it much clearer, I gasped.

This was the same tune the banshee would hum. Hesitantly, I reached for the curtain. Dare I reveal what was behind there? Remembering Angela's words, she did say that they couldn't kill people. After taking a shaky breath, I mustered up the courage to pull the curtains open.

The sight before me was something I should have known would be there. The glow of the moonlight provided enough of a light source for me to recognize that it really was the lady, standing outside my window. Her song stopped abruptly and she stared at me, not uttering a single word. 

Just as I was about to ask her why she was there, she opened her mouth to say something. But instead of saying anything, she did something I wasn't expecting. I watched in horror as her mouth started to unhinge, the sounds of her jaw cracking filling the terrifying silence. Wind started to shake the trees and she let out an ear-splitting scream, lifting her right hand and pointing at-

My eyes shot open as I sat up, the dream startling me awake. I placed a hand over my heart and felt a cold sweat drip down my neck, my shoulders rising uncontrollably as I hyperventilated. I swallowed the lump in my throat and gathered my thoughts, grateful that it was just a bad nightmare. What I saw was so vivid, that it kept me awake for the rest of the night, preventing me from closing my eyes. My heart raced in fear when I remembered what happened just before I woke up, Angela was right about what she said.

At the end of the dream, the banshee pointed at  _me._  

~

I didn't get much sleep after that night, not even a week after that night either. My mind was plagued with thoughts of the banshee and I felt like I was going insane. Half of my mind told me that it was just a dream, but the other half told me that it was a warning. I had yet to tell Angela, but the amount of times she would check up on me were starting to become more often. Every now and then I would hear humming, which was probably a hallucination from all of the sleep I've lost.

My co-workers started to notice bags under my eyes and how I wasn't eating as much, taking the time to ask me if I was alright. Eventually, Angela informed Jack of my deteriorating mental health and he was nice enough to give me a break, telling me that I could start tagging along in missions when I felt better. Not wanting to be a burden to Overwatch, I decided to tell Angela and get the help I desperately needed.

"(Y/n), you probably dreamt of her because we talked about her the day before." She explained as she searched her desk drawer, "It's common for us to dream about what happens during the day." She straightened her posture and turned to me, handing me a box of pills. 

"These are sleeping pills, take one just before you go to bed." Just as I muttered a 'thank you' and turned to leave, her hand went grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Listen, (Y/n)." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "You should really put this behind you. You're losing sleep and well, all of us are worried about you." 

I forced a smile,"I'll be alright, I just need time."

~

Just a couple of weeks later, I was feeling back to normal. My mind no longer thought of the banshee, only remembering it as a bad dream. Soon, I was back to carrying out missions and my mental health was doing a lot better. Angela said she was glad to have me back, too.

I was on my way to my room after a having a filling diner, Ana's delicious cooking was something I couldn't miss out on. Something glistened in the hallway light and I downcast my eyes to the object, stopping a few inches away from it. Just outside my door, a comb was lying on the floor. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby before picking the comb up, the cold feel of the surface and the look of it told me that it was made of silver. In the middle of the handle, a Celtic knot was embedded as the design.

Deciding not to ask anyone about it, I brought it into my room and threw it away without a second thought. 

~

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a bird squawking. Except it wasn't outside, it was actually inside my room. Letting out a string of curses, I realized that I left the window cracked open. Rare as this was, it wasn't welcoming to know that it was a raven that made its way here. Other than that, it looked like it went through my trash and was now pecking at the comb I threw away. I heaved a sigh and opened the window all the way, stepping away from the window to chase the bird out.

Just like I planned, the bird took the gesture and flew away, leaving the comb. I closed the window and sighed, it served me right; Overwatch base was near the woods, so I shouldn't have left the window open. Like last time, I picked the comb up and threw it back in the trash. Now that I was awake, I decided to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

~

Throughout the day, I started to notice how Angela didn't leave my side. This brought suspicion to me, but maybe I just forgot it was her birthday and she was waiting for me to say it..? Either way I didn't mind, there was also a possibility that she just wanted to spend more time with me. But this was unusual, she mostly just spent most of the day in her lab. 

My curiosity got the better of me, "Hey Angela, is everything alright?" She looked blankly at me, clearly zoned out. A few moments later, she snapped out of it and smiled in embarrassment.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah! I just think I need to spend more time out of the lab, it gets so cramped there." 

I laughed, "I'm glad you're taking the time out of your schedule to hang out with me, that's really nice of you."

"Anything for a friend, (Y/n)." 

~

After having another delicious dinner, cooked by Lucio this time, Angela kindly escorted me to my room.

"Goodnight Angela. Thanks for being with me today, I never realized how much I needed to talk to someone." I opened the door and turned to wave goodbye, but she stopped me.

"You know you're an amazing friend, right?" A nervous smile tugged at her lips, "I'm really glad to have spent time with you today." 

I smiled in adoration, "That really means a lot to me." She opened her arms and embraced me into a hug, acting a bit off from the way she usually did.

"Goodnight, (Y/n)."

"Night, I'll see you tomorrow." I pulled back and waved goodbye to her, entering my room as she started to walk away.

~

The rain pounded mercilessly against the window, keeping me awake with the loud noise. In the distance, the strong wind shook the trees back and forth as my window started to rattle. The occasional flashes of lightning lit up my room through the thin curtains, making it impossible for me to keep my eyes closed. I stared at the ceiling, every ounce of sleep has already left me by now. I whined and grabbed my pillow, trying to muffle the noise outside. 

As the rain started started to lessen, the screeching of the wind continued to grow louder. It wasn't as bad as the rain, so I found it easier to fall asleep to. Turning onto my side, I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. 

_(Y/n)..._

I shut my eyes tight and pulled my blanket over my figure, convincing myself that I was just hearing things. My heart pounded in my chest as I steadied my breathing, telling myself repeatedly that I was going to be okay. I jumped at the sound of tapping on the window, making the awful mistake of opening my eyes.

A flash of lightning revealed the familiar silhouette of the banshee, just outside my window. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, close to tears when I realized that I wasn't waking up. Another flash of lightning and the window flew open, unleashing the unbearably cold air into my room. In an inhuman fashion, she climbed through the window. 

I threw the blankets off and went as close to the other edge of my bed as possible, watching as her thin figure made her way to me. She's been real this whole time! 

Now that she was here, I finally asked her a question that's been on my mind. "Wh-Why are you doing this to me?" An evil cackle echoed throughout my room as she gracefully sat on the bed, inching closer to my frightened form. Please, I'll do anything to stay alive.

"Oh darling girl, haven't you figured it out yet?" Her cold, pale fingers caressed my cheek as a wicked smile stretched across her features. At an agonizingly slow pace,I felt my soul start to leave my body and her next words were the last ones I would hear.

"Those warnings were for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo spooky, Happy Halloween!
> 
> For an explanation, the reader actually died in her sleep ;; I'm sorry for that! As for why Angela was acting weird, she actually predicted the reader's demise the day you told her about the banshee. For the next few weeks, she tried finding ways to save the reader. Realizing that there was no time left to lift the curse, she decided to spend your last day with you.


End file.
